


Reflections

by VirginiasWolf



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Just a kind of cute fluffy little piece, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiasWolf/pseuds/VirginiasWolf
Summary: Moriarty has time to reflect on the first time he met Flynn and Eve, in a surprisingly sweet and comedic moment.





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta reader for this, so I should warn that any mistakes are mine alone. I hope however that this just comes across as an adorable bit of fluffy cuteness.

The act itself had turned messy, as lovemaking almost always did with three people involved. This time however, it had turned oddly competitive too, but in a positive sense. As a result James felt like every part of his body was sore, and as an added bonus he couldn't feel his left arm.

The latter was probably more the result of what had happened after the sex, though. Eve was still partially on top of him, with her leg draped over his and her head on his chest. The way she was affectionately playing with his chest hair indicated that she was still at least partially awake. Flynn seemed to be a different story though. He'd positioned himself right up against Eve's back only to go completely still and silent, as if he had fallen asleep. Unfortunately, by lying up against Eve he was also on top of James's arm.

It hadn't taken long for James to realize this meant he was virtually forced to remain in one place. It wouldn't be the first time an encounter with Eve and Flynn had left him like this, but something about the differing circumstances causes him to chuckle.

Eve immediately stopped her tracings and lifted her head up to regard him with a look of confused amusement. "Any plans to share with the rest of the class?"

For a moment James found himself sheepish at having to admit what he was thinking, but something made him want to know how Eve would react to the revelation. "This reminds me of the first time we all met."

"Because I was trying to one up you?" Flynn asked popping up suddenly behind Eve, looking very awake.

James had to take a second to muse over his answer, "Well, you certainly have an elephant's memory don't you?"

For a moment Flynn blushed before starting to ramble, "I mean I wasn't jealous of you tonight like I was when we first met. Not that you're worth being jealous of. You're..."

If James had been able to move easily, he would have leaned over and kissed Flynn to stop his rambling, instead he shifted slightly to look at the other man. "I was thinking more about how it ended."

Eve sighed, propping her head on her hands so she could better look at him, "I don't remember it as fondly as you seem to." For a moment, her body tensed and he realized she was thinking about how she felt she'd hurt him in those moments.

A quick side glance revealed that Flynn also look vaguely ashamed.

James hadn't intended to make either of them feel guilty or ashamed for what they had done to him, "At the time you acted in the way that was best for the Library," after a moment he realized he needed to explain how he'd connected their first disaster of a meeting with the current situation, which was almost perfect. "I simply meant that I feel slightly bound in place in the current moment," he added, cracking another smile to show that his current position offered him no ill feelings.

Realizing that he'd meant well in his reflections, Eve cracked her own smile before leaning in to softly kiss him. Pulling away, she addressed Flynn. "I think this might be an excellent way to keep our esteemed professor out of trouble."

Allowing his smile to grow wider, James let out a snort before reaching to tickle Eve with his free arm. "I feel I should warn you both that I can be quite troublesome even in my current state."


End file.
